


Предательские зеркала.

by mnogabukv



Category: Everywhen (2013)
Genre: Doubles, Fantastic, Gen, parallel worlds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: В недалеком будущем телепортация обычное дело, но однажды телепорты испортились и люди стали исчезать/попадать в параллельные миры. Многие взрослые исчезли и на их место стали нанимать подростков, которые осваивают профессии благодаря вживлению чипов.  Однажды подросток  Ян Финч, работающий охранником в магазине торопясь домой к брату Дилану все-таки решил воспользоваться телепортом.





	Предательские зеркала.

**Author's Note:**

> человек, если он не из этой реальности не отражается в зеркале.

Каждое утро, уходя на работу, он в тысячный раз предупреждает Дилана, чтобы тот и думать не смел о том, чтобы воспользоваться телепортом. Ощущая себя занудной истеричной мамашей, придумывая новые формулировки и способы донести до брата такую простую и жизненно важную мысль: никогда не пользоваться телепортацией для перемещения по городу.  
«Ничего, как-нибудь доберешься на автобусе или дойдешь пешком».  
Ни одного подходящего случая не упустил, чтобы порассуждать вслух о том, что как опрометчиво и безрассудно доверять свою жизнь такому недостаточно изученному явлению, как телепортация.  
«Представляешь, Дилан, тебя разбирают на молекулы в одном месте, а затем по кусочкам собирают в другом. Твое тело может оказаться разбросанным где угодно, левая рука в Нью-Йорке, а правая, например, в Стокгольме».  
Дилан покорно выслушивает всю эту чушь, стоит, опустив голову, так что то и дело приходится наклоняться и заглядывать ему в лицо. Между тем, Яну тоже не хочется встречаться с братом глазами. Где-то в параллельной реальности, он помнит, он думает, он надеется, что кто-то другой, или наоборот, точно такой же восемнадцатилетний пацан, другой Ян Финч, точно также торопится, бежит домой, может быть он успел забежать в тот самый раз в ванную и спас его настоящего брата. Впрочем, потому-то его Дилан и полез в ванну с набранной до краев водой, чтобы забыться и забыть, что тот Дилан совсем из другого мира, совсем не родной брат этого Яна Финча.  
Все так сложно. Ян еще раз обнимает брата покрепче и обещает вернуться сразу же по окончании рабочего дня, надеется заинтересовать его обещанием купить что-нибудь «вкусненькое» на ужин, или скорее на ранний завтрак, потому что супермаркет, где работает охранником Ян, работает до одиннадцати часов ночи, а ему еще возвращаться пешком через пять кварталов.  
Помня об опасности телепортации, Ян теперь повсюду ходит пешком, точнее несется со всех ног, едва успевая набросить куртку на выходе из магазина.  
В маленькой прихожей ярко горит свет, однако Ян наугад поправляет галстук – обязательный элемент одежды охранника в их супермаркете, торопливо приглаживает волосы и радуется, что пока что у него ничего не растет и ему нет необходимости еще и бриться. В узеньком коридорчике висит высокое зеркало, однако Ян в сторону бесполезного куска стекла даже не смотрит, все равно он никогда не отражается в зеркальной поверхности. Не та реальность.  
\- Дилан, только никуда не уходи. Я обязательно к тебе вернусь, - еще раз напоследок убеждает брата , прекрасно сознавая, что этот Дилан не совсем «его брат». Незначительные отличия. Разница в воспоминаниях, ежедневных привычках, любимых словечках и даже марка одежды у него немного не такая, как в том мире, который он все еще помнит, хотя старается вспоминать как можно реже.  
За эти полтора месяца, как он появился в этой квартире, почти такой же, как та, в которой они жили еще в той реальности, только тогда Ян вполне себе отражался в любых поверхностях, зеркальных и не зеркальных, а вот Дилан…  
Тот ученый что-то говорил о сводящих с ума незаметных различиях, из-за которых у человека из другого мира потихоньку «съезжает крыша» и его тянет совершить тихое и незаметное самоубийство.  
Где же тогда потерялся его маленький брат, тот, настоящий, с которым они вместе росли еще до изобретения телепортации и телепортов.

Однажды он, как всегда торопливо спешит домой, взбегает на четвертый этаж, одной рукой шаря по карманам, чтобы найти ключи. Дверь неожиданно открывается и Ян торопится по привычке обнять своего младшего брата, убедиться, что тот как всегда все такой же, с привычным уже запахом и всегда полуопущенными виноватыми глазами.  
Уже почти родной, его новый-старый братишка Дилан…  
Ян мимоходом бросает уже привычно скользящий взгляд по зеркальной поверхности и замирает на месте. Узрев что-то новое в предательском отражении.  
Непривычно пустой стул, непривычно пустая квартира. В зеркале не отражается ничего, нет ни высокой фигуры Яна, ни маленького съежившего силуэта Дилана.  
У этого Яна сами собой разжимаются руки…  
\- Дилан! Я пришел, я вернулся! – раздается странно знакомый голос. С поразительно напоминающими его самого интонациями.  
Оба бросают взгляд и видят приближающийся силуэт Яна, отражающийся в этом предательском зеркале.


End file.
